Imaginary
by unknownwriter66
Summary: Bella was Swan was a lonely girl. Her mother a powerful Broadway producer, who makes time for her only once a week, for their weekly outing to Tiffany's. Bella's only friend: a handsome, comforting, and funny man named Edward. He was perfect. But only Bella could see him. Edward can't stay forever, though. Story inspired by James Patterson.. Characters belonging to Stephanie Meyer
1. Prologue

**Imaginary**

 **Prologue**

 **Bella's Edward**

Edward ran as fast as he could, racing down a thickly congested streets towards the New York Hospital- _Bella was dying there-_ suddenly a scene from their past came flooding back to him, overpowering memories that nearly knocked him on his ass. He has just remembered sitting with Bella within the Astor Court at the St. Regis Hotel.

He has remembered every little detail as if it had happened yesterday- Bella's hot fudge sundae, what they had talked about.

It seemed to be just like any other unfathomable mystery that Edward could help but remember. Edward began to run harder and faster.

Like Bella was dying on him now and everything that the two of them had ever been through together.


	2. Chapter 1

**Part one**

 **Once Upon**

 **A time in**

 **New York**

 **One**

Every detail of those Sundays spent with Edward is locked in my memory, but instead of trying to explain me and Edward right of the bat, I'll start off with the world's best, most luscious, and possibly most sinful ice cream sundae, as served at the St. Regis Hotel in New York City.

It was always the same: two scoops of vanilla ice cream swirled with a river of strawberry sauce, the kind that gets gooey, when it hits the ice cream. On top of that, real whipped cream.

Across from me at my table on the Astor Court was Edward: hands down the most handsomest man I knew, or _ever_ known, for that matter. Also, the nicest, the kindest, and probably the wisest.

On that day his bright green eyes watched me gaze at the sundae with undisguised delight as the blue coated waiter set it in front of me with tantalizing slowness.

Edward had gotten a glass bowl of fruit with a side of lemon sherbet. His ability to deny himself he very pleasure of a sundae was just among amazing in which my child's brain couldn't understand.

"Thanks so much," Edward said, adding extreme politeness to his list of enviable qualities.

To which was that waiter didn't utter a single word.

The Astor Court was the place to go for a fancy outing at the St. Regis Hotel. On that in particular afternoon is seemed to be filled with very important people having conversations. With music playing in the background.

"Okay," Edward said. "Time to play the Bella and Edward game."

I clapped my hands together, my eyes filled with joy. Here is how it worked: One of us would simply point to any table and the other would have to guess or make up stuff about the people sitting there, but loser would have to buy dessert.

"Go," he said, pointing. I looked at the table with three very well dressed teenagers wearing identical blue silk dresses.

Without hesitation, I said "Debutantes. First season. Just graduated from High school. Maybe in Virginia. Possibly Richmond."

Edward just tilted his head back and belted out laughter I've never heard from him before. "You're definitely spending way too much time around adults. Very good Bella. Point for you."

"Okay," I said, gesturing towards a table. "That couple over there. What's their story?"

The man was wearing a light grey suit; the woman, a bright green jacket with a black bleated skirt.

"Husband and wife from South Carolina," Edward rattled. "Wealthy. Owns a chain of pharmacies. He's here on strictly business. She's her just to shop. Now he's telling her that he has a surprise for her. He just said to her that had booked them a round trip to Europe for their twentieth anniversary."

"Very lovely story," I said, smiling. "You get a point."

I looked down at my bowl and saw that somehow my sundae had simply vanished. As always.

Edward looked around the room. "Here's a tough one," he said.

He pointed to a man and woman just two tables away. I looked over.

The woman was about forty, well dressed, and stunningly pretty. You might have taken her for a movie star. She wore a bright red designer dress and matching shoes. Everything about her said, _Look at me!_

The man seemed a bit younger, pale but very thin. He was wearing a dark blue suit.

"That's not funny," I said, but I couldn't help grinning.

Because of course the couple was my mother, Renee Dwyer, the famous Broadway producer, and that year's celebrity hairdresser, Wayne. Wayne, the hot house flower, who didn't have time for a last name.

I looked over at them again. One thing was for sure: My mom _was_ beautiful enough to be an actress herself. Once, when I had asked why, she said, "Honey, I don't want to ride the train. I want to be the conductor.

Every Sunday when Edward and I had our dessert at the hotel my mother was there with her friend conducting business but was still able to keep an eye on me.

After the St. Regis, we would walk over to Tiffany's. My mother was obsessed with diamonds, she wore them with everything.

Of course I was okay with, those Sunday's only because I had Edward for company. Edward, who was my best friend in the world, maybe my only fiend, when I was eight years old.

 _My imaginary friend._


	3. Chapter 2

**Two**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story but was inspired entirely by James Patterson and Stephanie Meyer... I only own my thoughts.**

While sitting at the table with Edward I lend over. "Wanna know something? But it sucks."

"Hmm?" He answered with a smile.

"I think my mom is telling Wayne something about my stepfather."

" What make you even think of that?" Asked Edward

"Well, it's just the little things I've noticed. You know like she was all the time buying stuff for him, but here lately nothing."

"Okay, enough of the sob story Bella. Let's talk of something else."

"Okay, umm want to take a wild guess what tomorrow is, I bet you'll never guess."

Edward made that puzzled face he always made when he actually knew the answer but was pretending not to know.

"Oh come on. You know what tomorrow is."

"Mmm, is it St. Patrick's day?"

"Come on you know very well what day it is!" I said as I kicked him underneath the table. "Edward you have to know that tomorrow is my birthday!"

"That's it. Wow, I wouldn't have guessed. Boy you're getting old."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny."

I looked over at my mother then back at Edward. "I really don't mind on what I get for my birthday but I would love to have my father there. But I understand that he and Renee don't get along. But she won't know that he's there because it's the same night as the party for her new Broadway hit."

"Bella, you know good and well that Renee knows everything about everything and everyone who will be at that party. But yeah it would be amazing that your father would be there."

I took another glance over towards my mother and saw her signing a check and standing up. I felt my stomach sink knowing that Edward would have to leave me soon. I lend over and whispered "Oh no, make yourself look invisible. I don't want her to see you."

 **E/N: I know that I forgot to give credit to those who inspired me… Yes I know I don't own anything but just terribly inspired that I could see this being an Edward and Bella story…. Please let me know what you think…. I own nothing but my thoughts and I see things going…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Three**

 **Disclaimer: I own only my thoughts the rest are inspired by James Patterson and Stephanie Meyer.**

My mother Renee and Wayne walked over towards were I was sitting with Edward. My mother was by far the most beautiful woman in New York. I sometimes wondered how on earth she could ever have a child like me. My hair was on the frizzy side and my weight made me look like I was obese. We looked nothing alike.

Renee bent down and kissed my cheek. "Bella- Darling…" Renee always called me that and it felt as if that was my biological name. "Must you always buy two desserts?"

Wayne the very famous hairdresser for celebrities butted in, "Well, at least her second dessert was fruit. That isn't bad, but-"

"Bella- Darling, we've already talked about this before and look at your weight-"

"Mother, I'm only eight," I said. "I promise that I will become anorexic later does that sound like a deal?"

Edward could seem to control himself he almost fell from his chair with laughter.

Renee didn't move a muscle. She was truing her best not to have wrinkles. "Don't be precocious with me Bella- Darling." She turned on her heels and looked at Wayne "She spends far too much in her room reading." Yeah I guess reading was a bad thing now. Renee then turned towards me and said, "We'll discuss more when we get home on this subject."

"Well, anyways, the fruit wasn't even mine. Edward ordered it."

"Ah, yes the infamous Edward, the ever- present imaginary friend."

She turned towards my other side where Edward sat. "Hello, Edward. How are you today?"

"Hello, Renee," he said knowing she could hear or even see him. "I'm just fine and dandy thanks."

Then all of a sudden I felt someone touch my hair.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Something must be done with this rats nest," Wayne said.

"Renee just give me an hour or two and I'll have her looking like a runway model."

"That would be perfect," Edward said. "Just what this world needs an eight year old runway model."

I pulled my hair out of his grasp with a wince.

"Come, Bella- darling," Renee interrupted. "There's a full cast rehearsal tonight, and I mustn't be late." Her latest project was a new Broadway Musical, The Cast-aways, was opening in just a few days.

"But first we are off to Tiffany's, like always you know that Bella- Darling. It's OUR time together just the two of us."

Wayne couldn't let it go about my hair, "What about Bella's hair?" Wayne demanded. "When will I get the chance to try and tame her and give her that complete makeover?"

All Edward could do was shake his head. "Don't listen to them Bella you're perfect just the way you are. You don't need a makeover. And promise me this you'll never forget it."

"I promise," I said.

"You promise what" asked Renee. She took a napkin of the table and dabbed it in a glass of water and began wiping my face. "A makeover's a wonderful idea, Bella- Darling. There might be a fancy party in the future but here is a premiere party is in just a few days."

I couldn't help but smile. _She remembered! A Birthday party!_ I had thought she might forget. Suddenly I wasn't upset with her anymore so I forgave her.

"Now come on. I can hear Tiffany's calling." Renee then spun around on her five inch heels and headed for the exit with Wayne on her coat tail.

Edward and I both stood up. He then leaned over and gently kissed the top of my head and whispered. "See you tomorrow Bella," He then stood straight. "I miss you already

"Miss you even more."

I looked over at the exit and saw my mother's slender tanned figure disappearing in the revolving doors. She then looked over her shoulder. "Bella-Darling, come! Tiffany's awaits."

I pushed in my chair and ran to catch up with her and it always seemed I was doing that.

E/N: I see the most of you are saying chapters are too short, I will try my best to get hem longer if not I will try and post two chapters a day… Remember I only own my thoughts... Enjoy


End file.
